


Tailor Made

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Historical, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen rather enjoyed going to see his tailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailor Made

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my eighth fill for my AU Bingo Card. The square is ‘turn of the century.’
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

Jensen shivered as the large, warm hand trailed up his thigh. He had originally come to Jared because of an emergency. His usual tailor had been out with an illness, and his best trousers had been spoiled by an unfortunate incident with his sister’s dog and a loose hemline. He had an important dinner to go to, and needed to be dressed in his very finest.

Jared’s tailoring shop hadn’t boasted the most impressive storefront. It rather had the appearance to be the sort of place that a man of Jensen’s standing should not be looking to frequent. It was small and shabby. The selections of fabric on display seemed thin, but Jensen had been in a spot and hadn’t had a choice.

It was perhaps the most fortuitous occurrence of Jensen’s life. Jared had proved himself to be an impeccable tailor. While he didn’t have many fine fabrics on hand, he had been more than able to work with the trousers that Jensen had brought for him to alter. There had been no flaws in his work that Jensen could spot even though the material was far finer than anything hanging about in Jared’s shop.

Jensen quietly quit going to see his other tailor and soon began using Jared for all of his clothing needs. His waistcoats were nipped in perfectly, and his jackets were let out just the right amount to accommodate the breadth of Jensen’s shoulders.

It was a perfect business relationship right up to the point that Jared had suggested that he could custom sew a far finer suit than Jensen could purchase readymade. While he appreciated the convenience of off the rack clothing, he was quite enamored of the way that Jared would always change those suits to almost cling to his body like a second skin. It hadn’t taken much convincing on Jared’s part to get Jensen to agree to purchase some materials for the project. In retrospect, Jensen suspected that Jared had already had ulterior motivations in mind.

The way that Jared’s large hands had held him while taking his measurements had been… stimulating to Jensen. The long fingers had travelled over forbidden places in their quest for the perfect dimensions, and with little barrier between his skin and Jared’s, Jensen had been able to feel the heat of the other man’s body keenly.

He had also been able to smell Jared, the strong, earthen aroma of a man who spent all day buried in wool and linen. The scent had done things to his innards, stirred him in ways that the perfumes of a lady never had. He knew that deep inside he was a dandy in the most horrible of ways. Never in the sense of being prissy or vain, but instead he had a fondness for the strength of men, and Jared drew these repressed longings out of hiding.

Jensen’s manhood had begun to thicken without his consent, and he had been trying to come up with excuses and escape plans when Jared had brazenly put one huge palm over Jensen’s groin and given it a squeeze.

“I can ignore this if you wish,” he had whispered, “but I think that we could both benefit from you coming here for my services more regularly.”

That was the extent that they had ever discussed the matter. It wasn’t something that should be spoken of lest listening walls repeat it, but that didn’t make their intercourse any less significant. Instead it made Jensen appreciate their time together all the more. It was something to be stolen in the night, a memory to store up for years to come in the case that they be separated.

Life was not predictable, neither was it reliable in its course. Jensen knew full well that circumstances could easily change, and the teasing touches and hidden touches that Jared now bestowed so freely upon him might be taken away at a moment’s notice.

But for all the trouble it could cause, when he was with Jared, the only thing that Jensen could focus on was the way that their bodies moved together. It was always the same pretense. There was always a ‘fitting’ that became improper. They never deviated from their way, neither of them wanting to be a complete liar even though there was rarely a need for Jared to take Jensen’s measurements anymore.

The tailor knew every inch of Jensen’s body. He quite possibly could map out Jensen’s inches by the span of his own knuckles and the swipe of his tongue, but they still kept up the ruse. Jensen had no similar excuse for having kissed every part of Jared’s body. He had no reason to be able to draw the man’s sculptured physique with his eyes closed, but that did not erase the knowledge from his brain.

As Jared’s hand slid from thigh to hip, Jensen gasped and tried not to squirm as the beginnings of an erection started to form behind the thin barrier of the trousers he was wearing. Soon they would move farther back into the shop. They would hide away in the storage room and touch each other on the old chaise lounge that Jared had moved in there for the express purpose of encouraging their lovemaking.

Jensen wasn’t certain what the ultimate outcome of their rendezvouses would be. Heaven or hell, he was going to enjoy the trip.


End file.
